1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brush head for one-time use with bundled bristles.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO 01/15587 A1 describes a toilet brush with such a brush head that features a sleeve that can be attached to the front end of a handle and in which sleeve a bundle of bristles is fastened The brush head as a whole consists of a water-soluble material, e.g. of pulp, paper, or the like, with each bristle being formed by a rolled-up strip of paper or the like. After use, the brush head is stripped off, or, respectively, thrown off and can thus be flushed off together with the wastewater. The brush heads can be kept in storage in a dispenser, with the bristle bundle being held together by a protective cover that is to be removed prior to use.